Pang Tong
Pang Tong appears in the series in Dynasty Warriors 3. He is a short lived strategist for Shu who is sometimes known as "The Young Phoenix". Although he's a talented strategist, his odd appearance and snide personality were said to repulse the lords in the Three Kingdoms era. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 32 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors As he dies relatively soon after being introduced, he does not play a large role in the games unless the player actually plays him, in which case his Musou modes have him surviving past the Battle of Cheng Du. However, Pang Tong does appear at the Battle of Chi Bi. In most games, he convinces the Wei army to chain their ships together, hoping to make the Wu forces fire attack do more damage. Depending on what installment you are playing on, and what force, his role slightly changes. Pang Tong plays the second fiddle strategist to the Shu Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang. However, in many of the games, the two share a friendly rivalry with one another, as displayed in the "Illusions of Pang Tong" cutscenes in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, and the "Acquaintances" cinema in Dynasty Warriors 6. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Tong's death at Cheng Du causes Liu Bei to join the battle. In his ending, he sits down and watches peasants work rice patties, and when one asks for help, Pang Tong happily accepts. Warriors Orochi Kessen In Kessen II, Pang Tong is introduced as Zhuge Liang's brother-in-law. Unlike his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, he doesn't wear a mask and is portrayed as a young, intelligent slacker who loves to drink. After he joins, he acts as a cunning military and political adviser. He is a good magician but has a weak military stat and defense. To balance out his weaknesses, he usually leads an archery unit and acts as a secondary general for Liu Bei, Sun Li, or Mei Sanniang. Character Information Voice Actors * Richard Cansino - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Takahiro Kawachi - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Toshio Furukawa - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Hey! I defeated an officer!" *"To be honest, I am astounded. I did not think you to be so powerful..." :"See? There you go again! Talking down to people... That's one thing I really don't like about you..." :"I see... So you are determined to fight me..." :"Sure... Let's determine who's better... once and for all..." ::~~Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong in the Illusions of Pang Tong Legend; Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *"Well, well well! Look at what we have here! Are you lost? You didn't really think you could pass through so easily through a road like this?" :"I work for a greater purpose! ...It is even a purpose I will risk my life for!" ::~~Zhang Ren ambushing Pang Tong through a pass at the Pacification of Cheng Du; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"I tell you, I have difficulty understanding Master Liu Bei at times. I wish that a few of those big brutes surrounding him would knock some sense into his head." :"I understand. But nonetheless―" :"I know! I know! That is all they all follow him. I do feel for you, though, Zhuge Liang. Thanks to his gentle nature, your strategies look especially cruel!" :"I do not care. I will do all that I can, I do not seek a reward. It is for Liu Bei to be loved, not me." :"Yes, you are right, that is true. Then let us do what is necessary to create the path for that gentle man! And help him change this harsh world of ours. Right, Zhuge Liang?" ::Pang Tong and Zhuge Liang talking during a walk; Dynasty Warriors 6 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A single wind orb which explodes after a set amount of time. * , : Throws staff up in the air * , , ( , , ): Pang Tong turns around and starts doing backflips on the ground, ended with swinging around on his staff. * , , , : Floats upside down in the air and spins staff outwards around him. * , , , , : Sends out a giant wind sphere that springs enemies in the air. * , , , , , : Jumps and spins in the air, causing a giant tornado to spin around him. * : Jumps in the air and continuously spins in the air, accompanied by a giant tornado that constantly hits enemies and sucks them in. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Pang Tong jumps, places his staff at his feet horizontally, and crouches on it as it advances a good distance. Horse Moveset * : Pang Tong leans to each side, and swings his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Pang Tong is portrayed similarly to Zhang Jiao as a crouched, staff-wielding mystic, but he fights in a very odd, bouncing manner similar to a primate. He is the only character in Dynasty Warriors 4 to have a built-in Wind element. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 *4th Weapon: Tornado Staff *Element: None *Base Attack : 38 *Attributes: Life +66, Attack +22, Arrow Attack +46, Range +28, Musou Charge +29 *Stage: Battle of Cheng Du *Location: Northwest area of map. *Requirements: Trigger Zhang Ren's ambush, and defeat Zhang Ren. Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Tornado Staff *Base Attack: 51 *Stage: Battle of Luo Castle *Requirements: At the start of the battle as Pang Tong, head for the Valley where Pang Tong is supposed to die. After that happens, defeat all the generals on the east area of the land. After you arrive at the castle, make sure you come face to face with Zhang Ren. Refuse his challenge for a duel and head for the bridge in the south. After you and he crosses over, destroy the bridge and defeat him to claim your prize. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Great Phoenix *Base Attack: 45 *Attributes: Level 14 Dragon Amulet, Level 20 Nanman Armor, Level 20 Calvary Armor :Map: Fan Castle :Restrictions: No bodyguards #Seal the gates at northwest and southwest quickly. (rating goes up twice) #Go into the arsenal on the west. Seal the gate in there. #Defeat Yue Ying. (rating goes up) #Seal the gate at the south and kill the guard captain there to gain the crossbow machines. (rating goes up) #Seal the gate at the north and kill the guard captain there to gain the crossbow machines. (rating goes up) #Kill the guard captain to the east to take over the arsenal there. (rating goes up) #Cloud ladder appears. A bunch of enemies also show up, but they will convert to you very soon. #Guard the first cloud ladder with your life. Use your allies to block the enemies. #2 minutes later, the cloud ladded is set. Go into the castle and meet up with Zhuge Liang. #After the cut scene, get 450 KOs. #Level 11 message. Note: If you did everything correctly, 450 KOs should be enough. But if you don't get the weapon after 450 KOs, try 550. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Tornado Staff *Base Attack: 32; Weight: Medium *Attributes: Defense +17, Life +15, Fill +18, Bow +16, Luck +15 *Stage: Conquest of Nan Zhong (Shu) *Location: Northwest of the poison lakes. *Requirements: Succeed in the strategies against the poison swamps, wild animals, and armored troops. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Pang Tong was a strategist of Shu and old friend and rival of Zhuge Liang. He at first served Wu where much regard was placed on him by Zhou Yu, and by pretending to defect to Wei, he was able to convince Cao Cao to chain his ships together, ensuring his defeat. After Zhou Yu's death, Lu Su recommended him to Sun Quan as a replacement strategist, but he came off as ugly and arrogant, so he was not made strategist, after which he fled to Shu with the help of Lu Su, where he was given a menial administrative roll, and spent all his time drinking rather than working. When Zhang Fei heard of this, he was furious and went to see him along with Sun Qian. Zhang Fei was determined to cut down Pang Tong on the spot but Sun Qian convinced him to hear out Pang Tong. It turned out that Pang Tong's skill was so great that he solved all administrative issues right in front of his startled guests, who reported this back to Liu Bei, who had been given advice by Zhuge Liang to not put him in any menial role, and Pang Tong was immediately promoted to Strategist, where he aided Zhuge Liang in the plot to take the Riverlands. However, he was killed during the battle by an ambush by Zhang Ren, which inspired Liu Bei to fight to avenge his death. Gallery Image:Pangtong-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Pangtong-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Pangotong.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Pangtongsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Pangtong-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Trivia *His nickname with Japanese fans is usually "Sensei" (先生) but changes to "Mothra" (モスラ) with his newer designs. Category:Shu characters Category:Wu characters